The present invention relates to reactors and, in particular, to high temperature, high pressure reactors useful to carry out processes such as disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,700, issued June 1, 1976, to Rosen et al., entitled "Coal Hydrogenation to Produce Liquids".
The Rosen et al. process converts hydrogen and coal to gas, benzene and char while the residence time of the coal in the reactor is less than two seconds.
Representative prior art reactors are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,334, issued Aug. 16, 1977 and 4,044,117, issued Aug. 23, 1977 to Edwin Matovich.